(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compositions for antiperspirant aerosols and more particularly, to compositions for antiperspirant aerosols which are very agreeable in use.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a variety of antiperspirants have been used to suppress perspiration and prevent offensive odors such as an axillary odor caused by decomposition of sweat. The most popular antiperspirants are compositions for antiperspirant aerosol which comprise antiperspirant substances consisting of metal salts such as aluminum salts, clay minerals such as talc which serve to impart a slippery feeling to the skin, and oil components for permitting the antiperspirant substances to be deposited on the skin.
In recent years, many attempts have been made to suppress wetness immediately after spraying and after sweating and to give an agreeable feel in use. Examples of such attempts include formulating into the composition clay minerals such as talc having a plate crystal structure, micronized talc, or spherical particles (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 52-99236), or adding a volatile silicone to the oil component (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 56-29912).
However, these attempts have the following various problems. When plate crystal talc or its micronized product is added, the wetness immediately after spraying can be suppressed to a certain extent but a satisfactory effect of suppressing wetness with perspiration cannot be obtained. With spherical particles, wetness can be suppressed to a certain extent upon spraying, even though only small amount of the particles are added to the formulation. However, such formulation is not yet effective for supressing wetness with sweat. If a greater amount of the spherical particles is formulated, whiteness after spraying increases with a problem of appearance. In case of an aerosol composition using a volatile silicone in an oil component, any significant effect cannot be obtained when a small amount of the volatile silicone is used. On the other hand, when a greater amount is used, several problems arise: it undesirably takes a long time before volatilization; a spray pattern takes a ring form; the feel in use immediately after spraying is objectionable; and adherence of the powder lowers. Accordingly, there is a strong demand for development of a composition for antiperspirant aerosol which is not felt wet not only immediately after spraying, but also after sweating and which permits sweat to be readily volatalized with a good feel in use.